In recent years, the public has shown an increasing concern for the many problems created by the rising crime rate throughout the country. As a result, various devices have been designed to protect against the picking of door locks. Most of these devices, however, do not provide an economical solution to the problem and are not portable.
The present invention takes advantage of the fact that key latches on the inside of many residential entrance doors are directly connected to the tumblers of the door lock. Therefore, whenever a key is inserted and turned, the tumblers and the latch must turn. By preventing the latch from turning, one can effectively prevent a clandestine key from turning the lock and opening the door.